Rap Battles Of Legusbian (FanFicVer)
by LegusbianG
Summary: A las batallas de rap las suelo subir al youtube pero como estoy aburrido y no tengo voz para el cante,subire, la letra de las que talvez o no cante...aceptare sugerencias aunque se que hacer esto se puede considerar tonto , pero no me importa, se elegiran dos personajes o mas , sean de internet , historicos , ficticios , memes , dibijos , etc para cada batalla. ¡Que lo disfruten!
1. Sir Sinacroft VS Tara Gillesbie

Sir Sinacroft VS Tara Gillesbie

T: Empiezo con mi canto,

Tal cual a mi avance,

Me realzo como MC de encanto,

No mas chemical romance,

Soy autora de lo peor,

según dicen,

Pero estoy a mas altura de lo mejor,

¿Aun me maldicen?,

No soy una troll,

Sino una autora,

Estoy con gran flow,

De lleno una demoledora,

Tiro abajo a los prepz,

No me hackearan,

Miro mi trabajo con muchos reviews,

Seguro me odiaran,

Con Ebony Darkness dementia Raven Way,

Me amaran,

Ni Harry , los fanes , tu arpia , TheBatman gay.

Me derrotaran,

Te gusta criticar los fics,

De los demás,

Aunque te exita el slash de los tweets,

Creados por perras,

"mother yacker",

No pararas mi gran ritmo,

Preparate para caer,

Y seguro amaras mi actual escrito,

E vuelto de Inglaterra,

Para actualizar,

El revuelto que esta perra,

Llego a realizar,

S:No me agas reir,

Rapeas como escribes,

AL carajo ya te vas a ir,

Y no vuelvas otra vez,

Se dice mother fuckar,

Raven,

Y se traduce hija de puta,

¿Cómo la ven?,

Eres una gotica estúpida,

Con una novia emo,

No tienes practica ni vida,

Eres la bazofia que enfermo,

Hasta mis rimas son poesías,

En fic,

Nunca vi cosas como las que escribías,

Shit,

¿Eres una vampira del inframundo?,

Espero no estar menstruando,

Porque otravez te iras a lo mas ondo,

Y certero que para estar chupando,

Nunca tuviste en si sentido,

Pareces un corto doble del Isat,

¿Coca aspiraste o haci has nacido?,

¿entendes o te ubico con google maps?,

Todo tu plagio fue una desonrra,

Al fanfiction,

Te voy diciendo lo obio pues nadie te querra,

Vuelve a tu freak show,

Ni con tus raras escenas de sexo,

Que me llegan a descolocar,

O tus fandubs baratas llenas de verso,

No me dañan ,…, ni con un fanart,

T:¿Que?¿Acaso te envenena , como me realse?,

Ya te aviso que soy mas buena al lado de Evanecence,

Vete a otro lado a escribir,

Como el Reddit,

Yo soy un fuerte "mostro" que te a asustado a lo vil,

Ahora llamo a Ebony,

E:WOW! Dobby te estuvo mirando,

Aunque no lo creas tu,

Ebony me llamo y te voy liquidando,

Asi que llamame Mary Sue,

S:Callate, vos no podes ni hablar,

Eres un desastre,

¿El personaje de dos bisexuales en Howards?,

No vales ni de traste,

E: no me digas eso en el nombre del demonio,

Ahora me vuelo los sesos,

Alejame de tus paginas de sexo pobre, llenas de odio,

Creadora no puedo con estos sentimientos,

-Ebony se suicida-

S:¡Ja! Ya me imaginaba,

Que tu personaje no resistiría,

Si ya de por si andaba,

Con que en su viaje ella moriría,

Pero no fue por Voldemort,

Claro que no,

Fue por Sir Sinacroft,

¿Qué te parecio?,

Si yo soy critica de la gente,

Por sus trabajos,

Es por ética obiamente:

Nada de escritos baratos,

T: te hare un embrujo,

Asi te quedas callada,

No dejare que este reflejo de MC…

¡Mierda no tengo nada!,

S: Eso demuestra tu tiempo de creatividad,

Como cada escrito tuyo termina en una fatalidad,

"Triple X Pussy Shits", te llamaran,

Terrible fuiste como MC como cuando escribis por lo que te alaban,

La batalla ya a finalizado,

Le e puesto fin,

Mejor ya te vas alejando,

Te e expuesto ¡inútil!...

¿Quién gano?,

¿Quién sigue?,

¡Tu decides!...o yo depende…

¡RAP BATTLES OF LEGUSBIAN!...


	2. Ronald Mcdonald VS Morgan Spurlock

Ronald Mcdonald VS Morgan Spurlock

M: miren quien se me enfrenta ,

Un cineasta independiente,

Okey ven que te dare mi big mack,

Eso cuenta en tu dieta conveniente,

Vamos recaudaste 20 millones,

al engordar un menos de lo que creeras,

¿almenos realisate las donacines?,

O te fuiste a buscar otros mas para molestar,

Yo soy el MC dela cajita feliz,

Atraigo a todos a comer mi MaCshit,

Rico soy en si con la hambruna en Haiti,

Y con amigos gordos para lamer mi MaCdick,

Ningún vegano , me derroto,

Que te crees? ,

Yo les desgarrogo el ano,en un segundo,

Con cualquier juez,

Mis comidas serán nucleares, sin descomposición,

Osea mejores,con mas fama,

En cambio tu documentas vulgaridades en vegetación,

Como tus relaciones en la cama,

Tu estas solo en esta batalla,

No me ganaras ni de fobia con tus esqueletos,

Resibiras cada repuesta en metralla,

Perderas en menos de 30 dias con mis MaCimpuestos,

Oooh te engorda, oooh te engorda,

Oooh te engorda , oooh te mata,

Pero igual te encanta,

M[gordo]: oye! Eres un asesino muy loco,

El complice del hambre en el tercer mundo,

vas con tu imperealismo económico,

vayance con su masacre ala cárcel del moribundo

creaste al MaCpobre para el trabajo infantil,

con carne y ternura,

te realsaste como un hombre payaso vil,

te devolveré tu basura,

M[Flaco]:el gobierno es tu perra,

Por ser una Multinacional, que cagones,

Pero luego de esta guerra,

Hay que ver si seguís igual, ¿quien tiene los pantalones?,

Ustedes no creen en la libertad de exprecion,

No es lo justo,en serio

Talvez como siempre censuren esta nueva canción,

Y renuevo mi punto,pero no es lo que quiero,

Willard Scott se engordo,

Y asi le pagaron por interpretarte ,

Muchos mas le an seguido,

Pero ni Brad Lennon podrá salvarte,

R:En tanlandia yo hago wai,

M:y también has explotado con tu MaCthai,

R:En japon soy muy sexy,

M:como quien no calculado te gusta el ecchi,

R:yo Siempre fui el artista en MCdonaldlandia,

M:Igualeste a la rasista DisneyLandia,

R:pero llegue a ser el chief happines officer, aja,

M:te lo iguale en el minecraft con la muerte de un ender,

R: Ah!

M:¡A BURGER KING,FRAY CHICKEN,CERRARE,NO ES OPCIONAL,

WENDYS FUCKING Y MAS DE CIEN,FINALIZARE,COMO AL MCDONALD,

ESTE ES EL MOMENTO EN QUE PERECERAS,

DE AQUÍ YA TE IRAS,ABURRIDA Y BURDA CHUPA VERGAS,

FUIETE COMETIENDO CRIMEN CON TUS EMPRESAS,

PERO PORFIN TE MORIRAS,MIERDA DE TODAS LAS COMPANIAS!,

L:¿Quien gano?

¡Quien sigue! ,

¡Tu decides! ,

¡Rap Battles Of Legusbian!


	3. Eminem VS Adolf Hitler

Eminem VS Adolf Hitler

H: Hey aca estoy contra Slim shady,

¿O era ElShitNem?,

Bien igual voy de caza fucking bunny,

Y me la chuparas bien,

E vuelto como un Mc maestro del rap,

El álbum : tercer riech,

Contento creci mas mostro que tupac,

Sin ningúna skylar grey,

8 millas de pajas solo cantan

por una exnovia,

Un escarcho de ladillas andan,

Con esa rubia,

100 millones de ventas tendras,

En descarga libre,

Pero ni compares con cuantas vergas,

cogia tu madre,

eres un gobernado hijito de don dre,

todo un maricon,

perdes muy abandonado por D12,

¿Miedo a Elton John?

Now you lose it,

Otra vez vas a perder,

A drogarce bitch,

Ve a hacer tu frotem verger,

Una vez mas pierdes el poder,

Ya era de saber,

Mejor ya te volves a tu kínder,

Gana el fhurer,

E: no me vengas con eso de la película,

Yo soy aca el rey,

Te pasas de peso con toda critica,

Recuerdas a shlinnder?,

No se si tu seras el verdadero ,

O un maldito clon,

Pero cada vez estas mas feo,

Toma un poquito de Avon,

¿Que te pasa adolfa golfa que callada estas,

El judío te corto la lengua?,

¿O será que detras de tu matanza seguro ocultas,

Que te dio una larga y negra?,

No me importa una mierda,

Que tu ejercito sea el que mas cago,

Yo aca te pelo mi verga,

Y te resfrego mi alto rango,

The eminem show ya empezó,perra

,aca yo voy sin refuerzo,a tu guerra,

Sabes bien puto que soy el rap god ,

entende también que no soy homofóbico pues toque con Elton jhon ,

ahora no te discuto soy el underground,

prende en cien que estioy re loco y otra vez te acribillo con mi super flow,

con mi super , super flow,

con mi super , super flow,

vas a perder , osi señor,

vas a perder , osi señor,

H: Coros? Eso no es nuevo de tu parte,

Siempre rellenas tus temas con una que otra estúpida frase,

admitamos que te muevo con mi arte,

el que te abre apenas llegas de aspirar toda esa mierda de la calle,

hace años valias la pena como Linkin Park,

alguna vez fuiste racista , violento y homofóbico,

pese a tus logros ibas de nena en south park,

que pena , moriste en tu narsisista intento de ser único,

E:pero tu no lograste nada en tu imperio,

Mira en mi celular tengo un pou,

Certero fallaste con tu mierda , en cerio,

Para en si aclarar me garcho a eva Brown,

Por un explosivo te creiste especial,

Me lo dijo un smook gong,

Pero yo prosigo en mi arte por ser genial,

Me lo predijo snoop dog,

no entiendo porque seguir,

Para acalarar,

Si como en todo te vas a morir,

O mejor dicho suicidar,

Hora de esto terminar,

Aca saco mi arma,

Para acribillar,

Mejor llama a tu mamá,

¿Quién gano?

¿Quién Sigue?

¡Tu decides!


	4. Hunson Abadeer VS SlenderMan

S: Aca slenderman empieza , con la rima del genial ,

No me cambian ni la fuerza , que estima tu talismán ,

varios sacaremos tentáculos oscuros , si te fijas ,

Pero no todos somos unos ridículos , con nuestras hijas ,

No me jodas ¿ que te derroto un pendejo de 10 años ?,

¿ En que andas ? tonto volve a tu complejo y no hables con extraños ,

Yo soy famoso y reconocido hasta en minecraft , ¿escuchaste nene? ,

Voy de lo groso y jodido hasta en el instagram , y vos ni llegaste a meme ,

_**H:¿Internet something awful? Por favor veni y agarra tu fama ,**_

_**Con fernet y red bull que de victor si eres la perra que ama ,**_

_**Eres un mito de la web que no sale del creepy pasta ,**_

_**Y Yo salgo en tv ¿y que? Solo me comi sus papas ,**_

_**Tu provocaste muertes en winsconsin , con un cartoon ,**_

_**Y chupaste penes sin fin en mansión , sin algún condon ,**_

_**A uno que otro asustara tu figura flacucha y cartas de gay ,**_

_**Pero yo tengo a la nocheosfera me ¿escuchas? no jodas con el rey ,**_

_**Como Jeff The Killer vas a caer, te lo juro ,**_

_**Y ante mi ser vas a seder ,de a seguro ,**_

S: A tu infierno quieres que me valla? Deja la marihuana,

Si no mas bien recuerdo tu falla , con tu hija lesbiana,

_**H: Con ella y su gusto por el chicle no te metas ,**_

_**Que mi rima te estrella en incontable fuerzas ,**_

_**Si tu eres un entidad , un alma o lo que sea , slender ,**_

_**Si no sabes la verdad , es que igual seras mi cena , a comer ,**_

Eso esta mal no me comeras , pues no podras,

Yo soy mas real de lo que creeras y te atragantaras,

_**¿Se acaba de escuchar señor? ,**_

_**Que eres real por favor ¿Adam Split? ,**_

_**Demuestra que ya es un perdedor,**_

_**A escuchar es mejor que sepan que no va existir,**_

**no , no es real,**

**la prueba es leal,**

**asi que slenderman,**

**anda a hacerte reculiar,**

_**ja! Fin del cuento patan, hunson gana una vez mas,**_

_**te desnombro slenderman, con mi cansion eres pussyman,**_

¿Por qué no te callas de una vez , hunson?

Tu tienes mas fallas siempre caes sin razón ,

Te destrozo cuando hablo , estoy bien recargado,

Te reconstruyo en un hambo , pues soy el rey helado ,

Bueno ahora temporalmente soy el MCimon y ya sabras lo que me empieza,

PERO NO ME PARA EN MI CONSTANTE BATALLON , DE PALABRAS EN TU CABEZA,

¿Quien gano?,

¿Quien Sigue?,

¡Tu decides!


End file.
